The Ice King
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Valentina' s powers start to act up and hurt her. She finds one person who can fix her, except he is the bad guy. Part 3 in the Chronicles of Valentina Stark.
1. Mistaken Identities

**Sequel to The Fiery Teen**

* * *

I frowned as my father told me to go with them, I didn't want to go, but he was pushing it. I knew he was worried after how I had passed out at the Expo, but did he seriously have to send me away, and with SHIELD of all people. I cried, "Don't you love me anymore, dad?"

He sighed, "That's not it, Tina, you know I love you."

I cried out, "Then don't make me go."

He looked sad, "They can take care of you though. I am worried that something is wrong, I mean you usually don't just pass out, Tina."

I sobbed, "But I don't want to go with them dad, I'm tired of being a slave."

He frowned, "I'm sorry," as he walked away.

Nat pushed me towards the car and I saw Hawkeye in the seat next to mine. I climbed in the car and collapsed into his lap, it frightened him a bit at first, but then he just let me lay there. I was just so upset that my father had basically forced me to come with them. The only thing I was glad for is that Hawk and Nat would be with me, it gave me a tiny sense of family.

We were going to New Mexico to check on something as soon as we arrived, there was a security breach. Hawkeye jumped out of the car to go check it out and I walked slowly to the window to see what was going on. I saw a man with blonde hair running towards a hammer in the middle of the tent. He was intent on getting to it too, and he wasn't taking any prisoners. He beat the crap out of any guard that came at him, which begged the question to whether he was human or not. It was a sad sight to watch as he fell defeated to his knees. Agent Coulson had him brought into one of the cells to interrogate him.

I stood outside the cell watching the interrogation, wondering more and more about this man. Nat walked over to me, "That man was very strong, I don't quite think he is human."

I nodded, "I don't think so either, I'm going to go see."

Nat nodded as I walked into the cell. I turned to Agent Coulson, "Have we figured out any Intel?"

Coulson shook his head signifying the answer was no and I turned to leave, but the man spoke, "Please don't leave."

I turned back around and he spoke again, "You are so beautiful, the epitome of Sigyn."

I froze and approached him cautiously, "Who is Sigyn?"

He spoke quietly, "She was a goddess that died years ago."

I stared at him, "Who are you?"

He raised his head to look at me, "I'm Thor."

I just stared, dumbfounded, "Thor, as in the God of Thunder? From Asgard?"

Thor nodded and I was besides myself with the information, I had just met a god. Agent Coulson turned to me and then said, "Watch him," as he walked out. I saw down by the glass and asked, "So why are you here?"

He scowled, "I am being punished by my father."

Then suddenly he stopped talking and looked in another direction, "Brother, please take me home."

I turned to where his eyes were and was met with the most gorgeous man I had ever met. His eyes were what stuck with me, they were the strangest green, but they were piercing. The man spoke to Thor, "You cannot, father has died. I am sorry, brother."

Then he turned his eyes to look at me and I felt him staring into my soul, then he said one word, "Sigyn?"

I growled, "Why does everyone keep saying I'm this Sigyn woman? My name is Valentina.'

He didn't seem convinced though as he glanced at his brother, as if looking for an answer to his question. Thor said, "It's not her brother, this is just a human. I don't know why she looks so much like her."

The man reached for me, which jumped started my powers, I hadn't meant to but it happened. Fire danced across my hands as he stopped his approach of me, "One more step and I will charcoal you."

He chuckled at me, then I began to feel odd, almost as if I was suffocating and I collapsed, something was seriously wrong. The next event threw me for a loop though because mister tall, dark and handsome walked over to me and ran his fingers along my cheek. I felt a bit of a sting as he did it, but then I could breathe again. He looked at me with concern, "You should be careful, young one."

Thor screamed, "What did you do to her, brother?"

The man turned to Thor with anger in his voice, "I fixed her, she was dying."

The word hung in my head, I was dying. I needed to see Professor Xavier again, maybe he could explain this to me. When I looked up again, the dark man was gone. Thor stared at me, "I have not seen my brother show emotion toward anyone, not since..." and he stopped.

I stared in confusion, a man that felt nothing towards anyone had saved me and he didn't even know me. I got up and walked out of the cell, I couldn't do this anymore. As I walked out into the open air, Clint came running towards me. He smiled at me but then noticed my expression, "What's wrong, Tina?"

I stared at him, afraid my voice wouldn't work, "I have to leave."

He looked confused, "But you can't just leave, Tina."

Tears threatened to fall down my face as I spoke, "I have to, I'll explain if I come back."

He grabbed my arm, "What do you mean if?"

I just yanked my arm away from him and stormed away. I couldn't be around all of this anymore, I was still a kid and they had me doing the work of an adult. I would miss my friends though as I glanced back at Clint, who looked saddened by my departure.


	2. Need Some Air

I sat atop the building in town thinking to myself. I faded back into my memories again.

* * *

_I had been sitting in the yard of the school because I loved to be outside, when John approached me, "Hey, Tina."_

_I smiled at him, "Hey."_

_He sat down next to me, "You know I like you right, Tina?"_

_I blushed as he said that and I grinned at him. He leaned over and kissed me very quickly and softly. I was shocked that he had actually kissed me and I bit my lip and stared at the ground because I was embarrassed by it. He lifted my face and kissed me again. Then we heard an 'uh hmm' and I jumped away from him and turned to see Logan standing behind us. He grinned, "What are you doing, Valentina?"_

_I blushed and jumped up to run inside, leaving John there alone. Logan followed me inside, "Tina, stop running."_

_I stopped and turned around, we were in the foyer of the school, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, Tina?"_

_I sighed, "I'm alright, I just miss my dad."_

_Logan hugged me, "Awe, we can take you home anytime you want."_

_I smiled at him, I may have missed my dad, but Logan was like a father figure to me._

* * *

Suddenly I heard a voice yelling up to me, "Hey Valentina was it? What are you doing?"

I frowned; I didn't want anyone to know where I was. I lowered myself to the ground, it was Jane, that woman scientist, "Yes, I'm Valentina."

Jane smiled, "So what are you?"

I felt niceness fade at her words, that question just wasn't right, "I'm a mutant, the product of an experiment gone wrong that bonded fire to my body."

Jane frowned, "That's so interesting."

I was trying to be nice but thinking this was cool was just annoying. I smiled fakely at her and then I heard another voice, "Ah, Valentina, the Sigyn look-alike."

I smiled when I saw Thor, "So I guess they let you out?"

Thor nodded, "Yes, thanks to my friends here."

I nodded, "Well I'm glad you are out and please don't call me Sigyn."

Thor frowned, "I'm sorry, you just look so much like her."

I nodded, I knew he didn't mean any harm by his comments but I hate being thought of as someone else. He then asked the one question I didn't want to answer, "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself?"

I sighed loudly, "I had to get away."

He asked, "Is it because of what my brother said? About you dying?"

Man this guy had no common sense, maybe he didn't care because he couldn't die. But death was a pretty big thing to me and I didn't feel like talking about it. I groaned, "Yes, but I'd really rather not talk about it."

He seemed to take the hint at that and I thought he would leave me be but instead he asked, "Would you like to join us for food? I'm sure that would be perfectly fine with Jane."

Jane nodded, "Yeah, come eat with us."

I smiled fakely, I didn't want to go but I figured I should be nice, so I nodded. I followed them to their place where they all stayed. I sat quietly as I ate and then Erik asked, "So, Valentina, I do not mean to be rude but Thor here has told us what you can do. How did that happen?"

I rolled my eyes before I spoke and I knew they saw it, "First of all, I'm not a science experiment so please stop asking what I am or how I got that way. Second I had an accident in a lab and the fire bonded with my DNA. Now I can do this," as I made a fireball appear in my palm.

I extinguished it as I saw their looks of fear, "I'm going to go now, ok."

I got up to walk out and Thor came running out to me, "Valentina, wait, they didn't mean to offend you. They are just curious about things they don't know, like they were with me."

I sighed, I knew that was true, but my temper was just short since that revelation. For the first time in my life, I opened up to someone, "I'm dying, Thor. I'm only seventeen. And I'm scared to death."

His face saddened, "If I was in my home, I could ask my brother to help you like he did before. But I'm not."

I shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Thor could read my pain still on my face because his next words were, "My brother's name is Loki. I'm sure if you called to him, he would come to you. You could ask him how to fix yourself."

I nodded as I walked away. I didn't know if I should even actually call his brother, this Loki guy, I mean who knew if he was even good. I mean he wasn't even letting his brother come home, what kind of brother does that?

I went back to my spot on the roof where I had been before and I debated calling on his brother to ask him. Finally I decided I would and I called his name, "Loki"

I looked around to see if he had appeared but nothing happened, so I said it again, "Loki"

Still nothing, so I shrugged and gave up. I faded back into my twisted mind that was my memories.

* * *

_It was my first day of classes that I went to while I was there. I met all the teachers, which was peculiar because they were all just like everyone else. Storm could control the weather. Jean was telepathic like Professor Xavier. Scott has like laser eyes so he has to wear this special like pair of sunglasses. Logan, well he has a special metal bonded to his bones and he can make it come out through the spaces between his fingers._

_I felt so strange because they were all born like that; they had spent their entire lives dealing with it. I had been like this only a short time and I hated how I was. They all told me that with time I would learn to accept it, but I really didn't believe it._

* * *

I snapped back out of my thoughts and lay out on the roof to go to sleep. I hadn't had the nerve to leave yet because this is where my friends were. I knew I should just go back, maybe they could help find a way to save me but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I stared at the stars until I felt myself drift off.


	3. The Metal Man

_I was in my bedroom at my house and I jumped up, ready to help my father with the lab. I walked into the bathroom and I looked at my face, I was different looking. My eyes were different colors, which was strange and then mister tall, dark, and handsome came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck._

* * *

I guess the dream startled me so much, I jerked upwards, very awake now. I thought about the dream, what the hell did it mean? It was so strange, why had I looked different and why the hell had mister handsome been there. I was sure the dream would have gone worse places, had I actually stayed asleep, which scared me even more. I played it off as just a dream, but somewhere deep down, I knew that wasn't fully true. The dream had a sense of foreboding to it that worried me.

I stretched due to the pain in my back; I always slept strangely so I was always cramped up. I was still trying to wake up when I saw something fall from the sky. I watched it glint in the sun and land in the same area Thor had, which probably meant it was from his world. I stood up and watched as the glinting got closer. I saw that it was a giant metal man and it began to blast laser beams at things in the town. It was obviously here to destroy things, which worried me.

It stalked its way over to Thor and the group of humans, and it seemed like that was its main purpose. Thor insisted on trying to fight it, even though he was powerless. I watched as it threw him all over the place, why was he even trying. He couldn't beat it in the state he was in.

It threw him aside pretty hard and he was knocked unconscious, and the thing seemed pleased. Then it turned its attention on Jane though. That's when I decided to jump into the fight. I couldn't let it just hurt her, she was a defenseless human. Someone had to protect her while Thor was out for the count.

I saw it charge its laser thing and was about to fire it at Jane, but I jumped down from my perch quickly. I ran to the spot she was standing and I threw up a fire barrier in front of her, just in time because the thing fired the laser. I felt the suffocating feeling start again though so I shoved her out of the way because I knew my barrier wouldn't last. As the barrier fell, the laser hit me in the shoulder and I fell to the ground screaming in pain. I could smell my skin burning and feel it sizzling; it hurt like a fucking bitch. The tears started to fall as I tore my shirt to cover the wound. I had to cover it because it was bleeding pretty badly. I tried to act strong but it really hurt and I was only a seventeen year old girl.

That's when I noticed that something was flying in our direction at an alarming rate. It went straight to Thor and I saw that it was his hammer, and he stood up with his powers regained. He hit the thing numerous times before it finally fell, defeated. I was still on the ground trying to keep myself from going into shock.

Thor ran over to me, looking scared, "Dear Valentina, please do not die."

I shoved him away from me, I didn't need his pity or concern, "I'll be fine, now who the hell sent that thing here?"

Thor looked sad with his answer, "I fear it is my brother, he has always been jealous of me."

I choked back my sobs as I said, "Well go get that bastard brother of yours and give him hell for me."

Thor tried to chuckle slightly as he took off, and I pushed myself to my feet. I knew Thor would be back, he had an obvious attachment to Jane.

I thought back to that dream that I had that morning, no way in hell mister handsome would be getting anywhere near me now. He was the one who had sent the thing that had just sizzled a gaping wound in my shoulder. Jane came running over to me, "You're hurt really bad, you need to lie back down."

I shook my head no as I pushed her away from me and pulled out my cell, "Rogue, get Storm. I need help. Tell her to track my cell."


	4. Fear Takes Over

In an hour, they were there and Rogue saw my shoulder, "Oh my god, are you okay, Tina?"

I nodded, "I need to see the Professor."

Storm nodded as we all loaded the plane. I looked back sadly at Jane and said, "He will come back. I'll see you again when he does. Bye."

Jane looked so sad as she looked at me and took in my words, "I hope so, Tina. Goodbye."

Storm pulled the jet up and we left, going to the school. Rogue applied pressure to my wound as we flew back to the school. Rogue said, "Tina, this looks really bad."

I shook my head, "It's fine, and I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Rogue nodded solemnly and just sat quietly for the remainder of the ride. I knew I had been slightly mean but I couldn't help it. I was so tired of people fluttering about around me; I could take care of myself and my own problems.

The Professor was waiting for me as I arrived, "Take her to the infirmary."

Rogue looked worried as the Professor followed, but the Professor told Rogue to go to her room and that he would inform her when I was out of the infirmary. As Jean treated my wound, I spoke to the Professor, "Something is wrong with me, I need you to figure out what it is. I felt like I was almost suffocating earlier when I used my powers."

The Professor just nodded and told Jean to take some blood. Jean did as she was told and began to run some tests. I was resting in another room when the Professor and Jean came in; it was about an hour later. The Professor said, "I do have some bad news, Tina."

I gulped and waited for the answer, "Your cells are burning up from the exposure, and they are going at an alarming rate now. Your body is burning up from it. If you continue to use your powers, then you will die. The cells in your body will just kind of roast, and your body will suffer from it. Your temperature is already always a little high due to the exposure."

I was shocked as I stared at him, "There is no way to fix it is there?"

The Professor shook his head sadly, "Not that I know of, but we will be looking into it. We will help you as much as we can, Tina. But you can't use your powers, or we won't be able to help you."

I sighed, "But I have to help people."

The Professor said, "Well if you save them, then you will be sacrificing yourself."

I began to cry and I ran out of the room. I went straight back to the room that had been mine, it was familiar territory to me, it felt safe. I sat there and tried to calm myself when there was a knock at the door. I opened it slowly to reveal John, who was holding beer. I couldn't help but laugh at him, "You're a bad influence, you know that."

He laughed back as he walked into my room, "Oh, I know."

I watched as he popped open a beer, "Just so we are clear, you are not under any circumstances getting lucky, John."

He chuckled, "You never know."

I glared at him as he handed me a beer. I chugged it and glanced at him, his mouth was gaping open. "Damn girl."

I smirked, "Who did you get these form anyways?"

John said, "Who else? Who is the only delinquent here?"

I giggled, "Logan, of course. Does he know you brought it to my room though?"

John looked frightened, "I don't have a death wish, Tina, he would have my head if he knew I was giving it to you. You are like a daughter to him."

I grinned, everyone was so taken with me and I didn't understand it, I was pretty normal compared to the people around here. We drank the twelve pack and I fell into John's lap. He stroked my hair, "You know I still have feelings for you, Tina. That's why I always go with Rogue when she comes to see you."

I smiled, "I know John, but now is not a very good time. Actually it is the absolutely worst time."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

I began to cry, I had done so good at holding it back but now I couldn't, "I'm dying."

He looked serious now, all traces of the booze gone, "What?"

I repeated it, as if that would make it less true, "I'm dying, John. When the experiment happened, the fire fused to my cells. Now my cells are burning up at an alarming rate. If I use my powers, I will die. My body will basically burn up, and I just kind of suffocate."

He said, "Then just don't use your powers."

I scoffed, "It's not that easy, John. I have a duty to the people; I help them, like my father. I have always been that way; it's what landed me in this position in the first place. I have to do what I feel is right, and damn the consequences."

John stared at the ground and then he looked back up and I saw the glossy look in his eyes, "I don't want you to die, Tina. Just be careful please."

I was so caught up on the fact that he was crying over me that I didn't notice as he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss wasn't like some of the inexperienced ones we had before; this one was all passion and love. It made me sad to realize how much he really worried for me. He pulled away after a minute and he smiled slightly.

He pulled me closer and we fell asleep that way. I woke up early; I had to leave, to get back home. If I was going to die, I wanted to see my family again. I knew my friends would be pissed that I had left, especially Rogue. She would be even more pissed when John told her about my predicament, which I knew he would.

* * *

**Sequel is Fire & Ice...link to it in my profile.**


End file.
